


Time

by Lilaccable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaccable/pseuds/Lilaccable
Summary: A sweet beginning with betrayal, tears, and violence. When one of taako’s loved ones gets taken away from him, he turns into something everyone feels sorry for. Read for more!





	1. Chapter 1

Taako gasped, holding his umbra staff as it held him up from collapsing onto the ground. A shaky hand held his quivering mouth as he sobbed over it, muffling the noises he made. The pair of black shoes that belonged to a suited handsome figure stood before him. His face was stone cold, before he turned and raised his caped arm up for himself. “I’m sorry taako, but The Raven wants it like this.” He watched Taako, a monotone voice. As he watched taako on the ground, shaking and sobbing however, his face broke character. His eyebrows curled up a little and he moved forward a pinch, an action he wanted to make but stopped himself from collapsing onto the ground with him and holding the Elven. “Goodbye, Taako.” He mumbled, his voice only a pitch higher. A tone Taako knew very well. A tone where Kravitz was close to his breaking point. 

 

A week earlier. Taako whipped his forehead, mud getting over it as he stood with pride. “There, these mood tomato’s should grow nicely.” He mumbled and Merle crossed his arms. “I highly doubt this will grow.” Taako huffed, “well aren’t you a downer?” He waves his hand in a shooing motion. “Go clean up homie, I got this from here.” He moved back down and Merle waddled away, back into their dorm. As Taako was cleaning, the sound of sparkles then a pop was behind him, a sound he was excited to hear. He gasped and turned, standing up as he saw his beloved boyfriend, Kravitz. He moved to him and hugged him. “What’s up home dawg!” He laughed and Kravitz laughed as well, hugging him back before kissing him very softly on the cheek. 

 

Taako pulled back and kissed him on the lip very softly, purring slightly into the kiss and Kravitz smiled more, noticing Taako’s elf ears raising a little. As he pulled away,he made a mwah noise, then stayed with his arms around his neck. “You’re home early, normally dinner would be done before you got back, what’s the deal?” Taako raised an eyebrow before smirking. “Couldn’t handle being away from me?” Kravitz rolled his eyes playfully with a soft smile, “no. The Raven let me go early so I can see you.” Taako made an ‘aww’ noise before kissing him once more, then moving back. “I made moon tomatoes,” he pointed at the planet that had grown but no tomatoes yet. “But this is the moon-“ taako covered his mouth, and with a complete serious face, he stared at him. “Kravitz do not argue with me.” Kravitz chuckled and took his hand, kissing it softly. 

 

“Sir! I see the grim reaper will be joining us today!” Angus said, holding one of his favourite books to his chest. “Yes Angus, that means good behaviour, or he’ll take you.” Taako patted his head softly, walking to the kitchen. Angus gave out a nervous chuckle and looked at Kravitz. “You-you won’t really will you?” Kravitz hanged up his cloak and looked at Angus, both eyebrows raised before sighing and shaking his head, “I promise.” He smiled and walked to him. “Do you mind reading for me again tonight? I like the funny voices you do, sir.” Kravitz kneeled and dubbed the top of his head softly, smiling. “Of course.” Angus smiled brightly before handing him the book, which Kravitz took gladly. “I’m going to make chicken with mushroom soup.” Taako said, already out of his gardening stuff and into a more chef looking suit, his braided hair laying over his shoulder. Kravitz smiled and walked to the table, sitting while Angus followed, then he began the book.

 

After they had finished dinner, Angus was tucked into his bed then taako and Kravitz laid together in Taako’s room. He sat with his back against the head board, and Kravitz laid across his lap while Taako played with his hair. They loved just laying down and doing nothing. But, when Taako got bored, he bent down and kissed Kravitz, who kissed him back just as soft. He turned to sit up, scooting towards Taako, who held Kravitz face, not wanting to let him go just yet. Kravitz smiled in the kiss before pulling back, in which he earned a grunt from Taako. He chuckled, “not tonight, I have to go back or I’ll be leaving you around midnight.” He said in a hushed tone. “Then what makes you think it’s better if you leave now?” Taako said with eyes filled with plead. Kravitz sighed, nodding before laying with him, then Taako curled into his chest, breathing in his scent and sighing, and fell asleep like that. Kravitz, however, didn’t fall asleep, brushing and playing with Taako’s hair until it was his time to go. He stood over Taako, sighing slightly at the sleeping body laying down before him. He smiled, then walked out of the room with a soft click from the door. 

 

As he walked, Kravitz fixed his suit, then became a little more serious. His form changed as he walked to Angus’s room, which he vanished and re-appeared into his room. He looked at the boy, who wasn’t moving, dreaming, breathing. Kravitz held his hands together and said a small prayer, before moving and slowly picking up the boy’s body. He watched it, then walked back out into the living room. As he watched to his Cloak, Magnus stopped him. “Kravitz? Why do you have Angus?” Magnus watched him before gasping slightly and looking at Angus as Kravitz turned around. “It’s better if you not see him like this. It’s not a pretty sight.” Magnus turned away, closing his eyes like this was a bad dream he was having and if he opened his eyes, it’ll all go away. “I’m taking him, I suggest you talk to Taako about this. I won’t be back tomorrow.” Magnus watched Kravitz, then nodding slowly, sighing. “I must go now, goodbye Magnus. He took his cloak and wrapped himself and Angus in it, and with a sizzle and pop, he was gone. 

 

The next morning, Taako stood in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone, and so was Magnus, he said he couldn’t sleep last night so Taako wanted him to help him. They were silent as they worked, then Magnus stopped. “Taako..” he mumbled, turning to him. Taako was busy cutting green onions up. “Go get Angus for me, I’m making his favourite, omelettes.” Taako smiled at Magnus before pausing. “What?” Magnus held his mouth and stopped, looking down. “Maggie? You okay?” Taako stepped forward before pulling him to the table and sitting him down. “Magnus, talk to Taako.” Magnus sighed shakily before rubbing his eyes softly, and looking at Taako with heart broken eyes. “Taako..” he mumbled, his voice was a pitch higher, close to breaking down. “Angus is gone..”


	2. Time

“Where is he!” Taako basically screamed, stomping around the house and slamming things. As he walked, he wasn’t able to contain his magic, so things around him began to levitate or vanish and re-appear. “Taako, Kravitz said he wasn’t going to come back today.” Taako paused and looked at Magnus. “Why? Couldn’t tell me himself that-that..” he mumbled and held his head, groaning loudly before storming with his umbra staff to the door. “I’m going on a fucking walk and don’t try to follow me or I will waist a spell slot on you, I will waist so many spell slots on you.” He snarled, slamming the door behind him, and like that, the things fell as well. Magnus looked at Merle who was told about this problem when Taako has screamed so loud even two other people came to check in on them. “Should we uh..” Merle commented, but Magnus shook his head. “No, let him be. He’ll cool off.” 

 

Taako was angry, no pissed, no. He was engulfed with rage. The longer he thought of Kravitz, the more rage built up. Angry tears poured down his cheeks as he mumbled to himself, gritting his teeth together. He walked to an edge, and dropped the staff, bringing his hands to his head before letting out a pained scream. He needed it. After that he huffed and puffed, looking out and slowly but surly calming down. His tangled fingers from his hair untangled and went limp to his sides. His bottom lip began to quiver. He... was not ready for Angus to go, and refused to let the memory of Little Ango forming a mage hand for the first time. Or when he transformed himself into taako because he thought he’d look cool. Taako gasped, before falling to his knees, and held his arms. His mouth open but no sound came out as he rocked on his heels. He whimpered, and shook violently before Magnus and Merle could get there, along with Killian and Carey. 

 

After filling in Killian and Carey about what happened, they all began to feel more sorry for Taako. Angus was like his son, not really, but he was a father figure some would say. Taako laid motionless in his bed, a small green shirt on with shorts and he held one of Angus’s favourite books. Magnus and Killian watched him from his door way, not saying anything to each other or to Taako. Magnus sighed before pulling away and Killian followed close behind him as they walked to the main room, sitting with Carey and Merle, who made tea. “He can’t just stay in there forever,” Carey mumbled, playing with her nails. “And Kravitz can’t stay away forever.” Killian watched her, taking the tea and drinking some. “Well he only said for today so he should be back tomorrow.” Merle commented, raising both eyebrows. “Unless he knows Taako wants to kill him.” Magnus day with his hands threat together and over his mouth, each elbow on one knee. “Maybe it was an accident. What did Angus have that might have been bad for him?” Merle made a ‘hm’ sound. “Last night Taako did make mushroom soup and chicken.” Merle nodded as the memory flooded his mind. “Angus loves Mushroom soup, especially mine.” Taako voiced. His voice was horribly damaged and very soft. He walked to the open armed chair and sat, crossing his legs as he held on of Angus’s stuffed bears now. He leaned on his knuckles to hold up his head.

 

Magnus sat up a little, watching Taako and looking over him just in case. “How do you feel?” He asked, a worried but warned tone, wanting to not set Taako off again. “Fucking great. I need to talk to you, Mango.” He waited as no body moved. “Alone.” Killian raised both eyebrows before getting up. “Uh.. thank you Merle for your tea.” Carey followed her to the door before turning and lightly patting Taako’s shoulder, he looked down just slightly before back at Magnus. When Merle was the only one left, he sighed and got up, taking his cup and walking to his room. “Go on, I’ll be talking to pan so I’ll be occupied.” Magnus watched him, before Taako sat forward and got up. “What else did he say?” Taako’s voice was slightly shaky, like he was holding back tears.

 

“Uh... all he said was he won’t be here today and I should tell you about this, I promise.” Magnus got into a defence pose, and Taako casted levitate on the umbra staff and it floated into his hand. “Are you fucking sure?” He asked, raising up his umbra staff at Magnus, he watched the end of it before looking back at Taako. “Taako..” he stood and lowered the staff from him, moving closer to Taako and gently holding the side of his face with his giant hand. “Why would I lie you about Angus.” Taako raised both eyebrows, which quivered down and he gasped lightly, moving a slow and shaky hand to Magnus’s hand holding the outside of it. “I’m-I’m sorry..” he mumbled and brought his other hand up to Magnus’s. “Don’t be, it’s fine. All you want is questions.” He mumbled as Taako turned his face into his hand as he began to cry a bit again.

 

Taako calmed down again, sitting in the arm chair again in Magnus’s lap. Magnus was helping him calm down, running a hand down his long beautiful hair. Merle stepped out and saw the action before sighing and nodding, understanding that Magnus was only doing this to calm the Elven wizard. He walked to the kitchen to began to make a lavender tea. It was sweet as honey and sugar, but was a light purple and spelled of flowers and sleep. Once he was done, he handed it to Taako, who gladly took it and slowly sipped it down. “Thanks..Merle...” he mumbled lightly, already feeling the sleepy spell the tea gave off. “Don’t mention it. Just helping a friend.” He smiled. Taako smiles back slightly before his cheeks gave out and so did his eyes, both falling gently into a locked look of extreme exhaustion. Magnus stood with Taako in his arms, easily carrying him off to his bed and laying him down slowly. He pulled up the silk under cover before the big comforter and tucked him in. 

 

He crouched and watched Taako for a bit, still worried for the poor guy. Once he finally noticed Taako was passed out and that he should probably exist the room, he got up and walked to the door. He told himself he’ll come and check up on Taako in a little bit, after his shower. He gently closed the door and sighed deeply. “So, what are we going to do about Angus’s room.” Merle asked, hands on hips. “Well, I’m going to leave that to Taako. If he wants to keep it that way, then so be it. If he wants to take it down, that’s okay too.” He said in a hushed tone, tired but also not wanting to wake the wizard up. Merle nodded before sighing. “I have more lavender tea if you want some buddy, I’ll be in my room.” Magnus thanked him softly before walking to his own room and getting clothes before pausing. How did Angus die? He walked to the bathroom and set the clothes down before entering Angus’s room slowly, that right then and there did he see the one thing that could kill him.


	3. Time

Taako woke up to a warm hand on his shoulder, lightly rubbing the area and he turned to look at the hand quickly. It was Magnus. “Oh, sorry.. you were having a bad dream so I..yeah.” He mumbled and removed his hand, rubbing the back of his neck softly. Taako sat up, and rubbed his eyes before looking at Magnus who was sitting in a chair by his bed. “How long have you been here?” Taako mumbled, pulling his knees to his chest. “A day. You’ve been resting for a day.” Taako raises both eyebrows before the memories flooded his mind. “Oh-oh...” he mumbled, looking down. “I’m sorry, what about Merle?” He looked at Magnus again. “He’s fine, he’s been in and out, taking care of your moon tomatoes and other plants you’ve planted.” Taako smiles a bit before tearing up as well. “Sorry, I just..” he rubbed away the tears and sniffled. “No it’s okay, don’t be sorry for showing emotion Taako. We’re here for you.” He smiled at Magnus’s words before holding out a hand. Magnus raised both eyebrows before gently taking in and rubbing Taako’s knuckles with his thumb.

 

Taako was standing in the kitchen, making dinner as Magnus helped and so did Merle. They had invited Killian and Carey over because they wanted to know, or Taako wanted them to know that he was okay and was ready to get back onto his feet. Of course he was a little silent at first, not talking and really just looking exhausted about everything. But, after a while and when Killian and Carey showed up, he began to act a little more like the Taako everyone really knew. “Yo, anyone ready to make homemade tomato sauce?” Taako called, and Carey had joined in the kitchen while Merle and Killian sat talking in the living space. As Taako and Magnus began to make the sauce and Carey watched the noodles, Magnus began to play with Taako. “I think it needs more garlic.” He said Garlic in a weird way, but in a good weird way cause it made Taako smile a bit. “Get the basil leaves!” He called and Taako snorted softly, “hush.” He mumbled softly, sprinkling a little bit of salt into the bowl as he read the instructions. “Oh Taako, you’re so... oregano.” Thats what set Taako off into a laughing fit.

 

He held his stomach and wiped away many tears. “Oh sweet Pan.” He mumbled as he tried to catch his breathe, Magnus chuckling lightly as he watched Taako. “Did you like that joke?” Taako snorted and nodded, “yes, very much.. thank you for that.” He mumbled before standing straight again and sighing softly. “Mm okay.” He smiled as he got back to work and grabbed a teaspoon of honey, “Magnus will you stir this?” He poured the honey into it before looking at him. “I don’t think I can do it without making a mess.” Magnus told truthfully, then he began to wonder if Merle casted zone of truth. “It’s fine, just asking.” Taako out one hand on his hip, the other hand wiggles a finger and the shade lifted and spread into two different parts, twirling together before dropping the doing the same thing over again. 

 

Magnus watched in amaze, mouth opened wide and surprised at the magic Taako used to mix the sauce. Once he was done, Magnus was nonstop asking if Taako can do more tricks. Taako refused but every once in a while would he use spells, like making the sauce disappear and then pour out of his hands into the noddles. Carey got bowls for everyone and slowly, with a crimson reddish brown tea, they got comfortable and ate, watching a show on netwix. It was about a murderer who is also a cop but he goes back in time to be the murderer and in present day he’s trying to solve his own murders, Taako thought it was really interesting. As they finished the tea and noddles, everyone settled more into their cozy seats, Killian and Carey cuddled together, Merle sat with his arms behind his head, Taako sat with his legs in Magnus’s lap and Magnus sat rubbing Taako’s shaved legs, which felt amazing. 

 

“Detective Jack, we found something.” “Shit.” The tv spoke the silence. Taako chuckled softly and held his hand up to his lips, lightly peeling skin from them in an old habit he yet to break. Magnus looked over and pulled his hand away and stopped Taako, who didn’t look at him but he smiled a bit. He laid Taako’s hand back down and when he began to move it, Taako’s hand held it tightly in place. Magnus watched Taako with surprise, both eyebrows raised at him before he sat forward a bit more and after a bit, took his hand back. Was Taako acting like this for attention? Did he need someone by his side? Or did Taako actually want this? Magnus’s mind was racing, and he didn’t even notice Taako switch positions, his legs now in Merle’s lap and he leaned against Magnus’s shoulder, getting comfortable again. 

 

Magnus watched him before sighing. Maybe he was just being friendly, he thought to himself, looking back at the tv as the episode ended. “I think it’s bed time.” Merle called, and Killian agreed. “I gotta get this sleepy head back to bed.” She picked up Carey and smiled as they were off. Merle waddled to his room and closed the door, Magnus walked Taako to his room and stopped. “Taako..” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as Taako watched him, a hand on the door way. “Do you... do you like me?” He mumbled, watching Taako’s expression. Taako watched him before looking down, then back to Magnus. “Ask yourself this. What if your boyfriend took away your child?” He moved and closed the door behind himself and sighed, looking around for some of Merle’s lavender tea, which he had given Taako a while back and he grabbed it. Magnus stood outside the door and shook his head, rubbing his face and then his sideburns, before walking to his room.

 

Taako stood, opening the little box and pulling out a small tea packet and from behind him, he heard a sizzle and a pop sound. He froze, looking up, and with wide eyes, he looked behind him as he turned slowly to the noise. Kravitz was taking off his cloak, and his sling was forming back onto the boned body. “I’m sorry Taako, it’s been a bit but I’m-“ He was cut short as he felt a jabbing in his stomach, knocking air he didn’t need out of him and pushing him back against the wall with a hard thud. He groaned loudly, looking down and only to see the umbra staff piercing his stomach. He looked up at Taako like he was crazy before stopping and raising both eyebrows. Taako was crying, no. He was sobbing. He was so enraged and broken, he didn’t care about what he did, so as fast as he could, he grabbed his staff, and stabbed Kravitz.


	4. Time

Kravitz coughed softly, black tar slightly dripping from his lips and he moved up to wipe it, before stopping and groaning even louder, gritting his teeth as Taako shoved it more into him. “Taking Angus way from me was one thing. A big thing, but when you leave for a day without explaining yourself, you’ve gone too far!” He yelled and pushed the staff more into Kravitz. He groaned louder, then huffed. “Fine!” He grunted and pulled the staff from his stomach and pushed Taako back, moving and punching Taako hard in the face. He huffed as he held the staff which was vibrating violently, and watched Taako. Taako held his face and moved around a little, trying to move to get back up. Kravitz grabbed Taako by the shirt and the action made Taako scream blood fucking murder. Before the two knew it, Magnus was pulling Kravitz off of Taako and shoving him back. “Taako!” He yelled before looking at Kravitz. “Kravitz! Enough!” Magus stood between them, his chest puffed out.

 

Taako was sobbing, holding his face and curling up. “He-he...he..” as he tried to talk, Merle aided his side, hushing him. Magnus watched Kravitz with eyes of anger. “Not only did you take Angus, but you’re hurting your own lover.” Kravitz paused before looking at Taako again. He raised both eyebrows, completely losing himself and everything he remembered about Taako until now. “Taako..” he mumbled, then Magnus stepped in the way. “Go away and don’t come back if you don’t want to get hurt.” Kravitz watched Magnus and stayed like that until he nodded and moved back slowly, then to the door quickly. Taako wailed and weeped, grabbing at himself as Merle casted a healing spell on him, then rushed to the kitchen to make lavender tea. Magnus stayed behind and held Taako, rocking back and forth on his bed.

 

As Taako began to calm down, he leaned more into Magnus, sipping the tea and not saying anything. Magnus watched him with worry, but something else was pulling at him. As he laid Taako down, he was slightly above him, looking down at him. Taako stared back up, before his eyes gave in and fluttered shut, turning his head a bit and showing off his ear. This made Magnus think not so nice thoughts. He moved a hand up and lightly traced his ear, taking a seat next to Taako as he did, and gently brushed light fingers down to his revealed collar bone. He watched his finger trace the out line of it, feeling Taako tense and shiver at the feeling. He turned onto his side and pulled up the covers.

 

Magnus stopped but his eyes wondered the body. He got up and brushed himself off, then walked to the door. “Maggie?” Taako asked, a very soft and faint voice. He paused and thought he was busted, turning to looking at Taako, who was asleep, or so it seemed. “Maggie, lay with me and protect me..” he mumbled and Magnus watched Taako, then moved to his side and laid with him, pulling him into his muscular body and wrapping his arms around the feminine body of Taako. He smelled his hair and if it stayed like this, it would drive Magnus mad. His arms around his waist as Taako snuggled more into his body and stayed like that, wrapping his legs around one of Magnus’s legs and falling into a deep slumber. Magnus, however, stayed up, fearing what he might do if Taako were to wake up and shove him from his life. He didn’t want to lose Taako or Merle, but mainly Taako since now. 

 

As he woken, he smelled a scent he really liked, purring into the smell and warmth before moving back and looking up at Magnus, who was asleep. He moved up a bit and held his face, thumbs rubbing against his cheeks and cheekbones, before he moved closer and lightly kissed him, moving back slowly and watching Magnus as he didn’t wake. He pulled back and out of his arms, sitting on the edge of the bed, and remembering last night. He needed a shower. He got up and grabbed clothes, maybe he’ll go out today, so he grabbed nice clothes and walked to the bathroom, putting the clothes on the counter and then walking to the kitchen. He stirred his coffee and sighed, missing the feeling of a body pressing against his backside as he stood, then warmth. Big arms wrapped around Taako’s waist, and a face shoved itself into his shoulder, causing Taako to shudder lightly.

 

Magnus woke up and rubbed his eyes, noticing the warmth of a body wasn’t in his arms, he thought maybe Taako was in the kitchen. He got up and sighed, walking to the kitchen and he was correct, walking up behind him, still being tired, and wrapping around him again. He shoved his face into Taako’s shoulder and felt his shudder softly, lightly kissing the area around his neck, then stopping himself. Taako turned to him as Magnus kept his hands at his sides, pulling him close as Taako closed the space in between them. He held warm, a night heat came off of Taako’s lip, and then Magnus hoped it was the same feeling for Taako. He felt hands on the sides of his face, and purred more into the kiss before they both backed off for air, watching each other with a lustful haze in both eyes, clouding their vision.

 

Taako pulled out of Magnus’s hands and took one, pulling him to the bathroom with himself. They both held each other’s hazes, being focused but not focused at the same time as they were driven with lust to that shower, holding each other, making noises together, becoming one being together. The shower helped cover some of the noises but both Magnus and Taako could hear each other perfectly fine. And by the end, taako sat on his bed, a towel wrapped around him as he stared at nothing, biting and peeling skin from his lip before the dip in the bed made him realize he wasn’t alone. Lips found their way to his ear, then to his marked neck again. He tilted his head a little but kept staring off. The whole time he could only think of one being. His one, his only, Kravitz.


	5. Time

Merle groaned, stretching out his back and popping it, before walking back inside. “Man gardening moon plants are hard!” He called, closing the door and waiting for a reply. He looked around only to see Taako sitting at the table with a white button up on, and maybe underwear, the shirt was too big to see. “Oh, Taako. I see you’re doing well.” Something made Taako click, causing him to jolt and look at Merle with surprise and shock. “Oh yeah, hey.” He mumbled softly, grabbing the cup he was holding with his other hand as well. “Where’s Magnus?” Merle took a seat next to him. Taako stayed staring at his cup, watching the tea swirl slowly. Merle sat forward a little, trying to catch his eyes. “Taako?” He asked softly, then Taako looked at him slowly. “He’s out right now.” He mumbled, looking lifeless. Merle watched him with worried eyes, then peered over his neck and raised both eyebrows. “Was that...was that him?” Taako moved and tried to look at his neck before realizing he couldn’t. “Maggie.” 

 

Merle was making more tea, this time, periwinkle. The spell in this one was to help heal any injuries or damages and being watched by a guardian of the person’s choosing. Taako choose Lady Istus. He sighed and sat back, watching the wall and imagining random things as he sat. “So, you and Magnus.. uh...” Taako closed his eyes. “Yes, we fucked.” He rubbed his head before sighing and looking at Merle who held a cup to him. He smiled a little and took the periwinkle tea, and sipped it, sighing in relief with just a tongue drop of liquid. “Thank you tiny man, and thank you Lady Istus.” He mumbled to himself before getting up and walking to his room again. “I’ll be in here.” He talked and Merle nodded. “I’ll be out here.” He waved as Taako closed the door behind him. He sighed and sipped more of the tea, before turning around and seeing a familiar face sitting on the edge of his bed. The figure stood. “Please don’t stab me this time.” 

 

Taako watched Kravitz with wide eyes, wide angry and confused and sad and scared eyes. “I see Merle healed you.” He looked down, playing with his hands. “I shouldn’t have... I didn’t mean to...” He mumbled before looking at Taako. “Walk with me?” Taako stood surprised. There was a pause, but taako wasn’t going to keep him on hold. He sighed, “sure, let’s go.” He grabbed his staff and walked out, grabbing some leather heeled boots and taking Kravitz side. “Oh, he’s back.” Merle commented, “you won’t stab him, will you?” Taako shrugged, “if he gives me a good fucking reason not to.” Kravitz bows his head slightly, “good deal.” He nodded slightly before the two were walking off to, well, anywhere but Taako’s dorm. They walked in silence, but Taako was the first to break it.

 

“Why are you back?” He asked, looking tired, exhausted but he held on and kept walking. Kravitz, with his hands behind his back, commented back. “Because I wanted to say I’m sorry for your loss. I know Angus was important to you, but I had to do my job as the grim reaper.” Taako stopped, looking dead forward and as Kravitz stopped, they both made eye contact. “Grim reaper? What happened? What happened to Angus?” Kravitz’s eyes went a little wide before he looked away. “I can’t get to that yet, keep walking with me, please.” He moved forward and slowly, Taako followed. “How are your days here?” Kravitz asked, looking forward. Taako was out raged by this, not answering him then not looking at him. “Me and Magnus fucked. Twice.” He stopped once again, looking angry.

 

Kravitz froze, eyes becoming wide and eyebrows knitting together, before he turned to Taako. “What?” His voice was light. “Tell me how I lost my Angus.” Taako snarled, the rage in him building up so much. Kravitz watched him before moving to him quickly and punched him straight in the gut. Taako groaned loudly, and dropped, his umbra staff holding him up now. Kravitz watched, before kneeling in front of him. “He killed himself, sleeping medication.” He mumbled and Taako gasped, bringing the hand that held his stomach to his mouth as he began to cry. “Taako I don’t think we should see each other again.” Kravitz watched him closely. “The Raven did not like it when I came back stabbed from you. She trusted you in a way and now you’ve thrown it away. Just like my trust, you’re trash, Taako.” He got close to his ear near the end of his sentence and waited there, then stood.

 

Taako gasped, holding his umbra staff as it held him up from collapsing onto the ground. A shaky hand held his quivering mouth as he sobbed over it, muffling the noises he made. The pair of black shoes that belonged to a suited handsome figure stood before him. His face was stone cold, before he turned and raised his caped arm up for himself. “I’m sorry taako, but The Raven wants it like this.” He watched Taako, a monotone voice. As he watched taako on the ground, shaking and sobbing however, his face broke character. His eyebrows curled up a little and he moved forward a pinch, an action he wanted to make but stopped himself from collapsing onto the ground with him and holding the Elven. “Goodbye, Taako.” He mumbled, his voice only a pitch higher. A tone Taako knew very well. A tone where Kravitz was close to his breaking point.

 

Taako sobbed loudly before falling into his back, gasping and rocking side to side a bit, letting out yells and cry’s before Magnus found him. It was an hour later, but instead of crying still, he was sitting on the edge where he screamed, looking off as he made the umbra staff dance with the wing and a levitation spell. “Taako!” Magnus yelled before running over. Within a heart beat, the staff was back in Taako’s hand and he pointing the edge at Magnus, looking at him with red and puffy eyes. “I stabbed death with this, I don’t be afraid to stab you.” He growled, his voice was creaking though. He looked like he’d been crying for days. Magnus stopped in his tracks before gently pushing the staff away and nodding. “Okay. I’ll go.” He watched Taako again before walking back. Taako sat still on the edge again, before making the staff levitate again off the edge.


End file.
